The objective of the project is to determine the three-dimensional structure of a simple virus with atomic detail, and to understand the properties of the virus in light of the chemical characters thus revealed. Southern bean mosaic virus has been found to crystallize with sufficient order to permit such an investigation. Structural studies on the self-assembly and disassembly of the virus have also been initiated in a further attempt to understand its properties.